


feelings

by avxry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, Feelings, I just love this ship, M/M, Second Person, Vague, i guess?, idk this one makes me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: You've always known, ever since the beginning, from the first moment you saw him. You knew he was going to make you feel things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> whoa! i actually posted something! strange!

You've always known, ever since the beginning, from the first moment you saw him. You knew he was going to make you feel things.

You just didn't know how _many_ things he was going to make you feel.

He made you angry. God, did he make you angry. He pissed you off to no end. He pushed your buttons, each and every one of them, knew exactly how to get under your skin. He said things that made your blood boil, that made you want to rip your hair out and go on a rampage. He was good at taking your weaknesses into account, always knew just how to get to you. If he had really wanted to, he could have entirely destroyed you. If he had wanted to.

He made you sad. Sometimes, he made you so sad that you couldn't even move. He would say these things that just hit too close to home, that cut too deep. You seemed to bring out the worst in him, sometimes. He would curse you and yell and tell you exactly how you were wrong, and sometimes, you knew he was right.

He made you excited, sometimes in a good way and sometimes in a bad way. You would get excited to see him, excited to see what kind of stupid idea he was going to present that day. You always got excited at the thought of another invigorating argument. But sometimes the excitement would be too much, it would transition into anxiety. He never knew, not then. You dealt with the excitement, the anxiety, by yourself.

He made you nervous. Still makes you nervous. He would look at you with those eyes, so big and bright and full, and you would feel little butterflies flying around inside you. Your breath would catch every time he gave you a rare smile. Even now, when his fingers graze your skin, when you catch him staring, you get flustered.

He made you afraid - no, not afraid; he made you scared, terrified. You're willing to admit it. You knew, even at the start, that you felt something for him, something strong. It stirred inside you until it finally revealed itself, and when it could no longer be ignored, it scared the living hell out of you. Since Martha - since Martha, there had been no one. What if it all happened again?

But he also made you feel safe, still does. Even back when the only time he ever touched you was to clap you on the shoulder or shake your hand, the warmth radiating from him made its way inside you, filling you to the brim. He makes you feel as if you can withstand anything, so long as he's there.

He makes you feel loved. He kisses you when he wakes up, even if you're still asleep. It's the first thing he does every morning. He leans over and brushes your curls from your face and tells you you're beautiful. He laughs at all your stupid jokes, and when you argue with him, he always apologizes afterward - never for his opinion, but always for getting upset. He holds your hand whenever he can. He smiles at you as if you're the only thing worth acknowledging.

And above all - above all of these emotions - he makes you happy. He makes you happier than you thought you could have been. He makes you smile when you wake up, makes you laugh while you're brushing your teeth, makes you grin as you're getting dressed, and keeps it up all day long, even when you're apart. He doesn't always know what to say or what to do, but that never stops him.

Since the very beginning, since, "Mr. Jefferson? Alexander Hamilton," you knew that this man was going to make you feel things. You're just so grateful that you get the chance to feel them all.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this So long ago? it's been on my computer since Forever and i haven't had wifi anywhere Near my computer until now so tada!! this is here
> 
> it's also my 60th work on this site! wow! i used to see people who had 60 published works and wonder how anyone could ever write that much but here i am
> 
> thanks for reading this, i hope you enjoyed, and feel free to drop a comment!
> 
> hmu on tumblr @a-lexnb !! i love to scream


End file.
